draconian_dimensionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joaquín Ortiz
Colombian Spirit Joaquín Ortiz 'is Carlos' friend and the playable of Battle Rhythm series. Inspirations He's basically the Ken or Robert Garcia what Carlos is the Ryu or Ryo Sakazaki, as both of them are the millionaire rival archetype characters. He fights in Tae Kwon Do like Hwoarang and Kim Kaphwan. He also has shades of Keith Wayne from the Power Instinct series in that both of them are womanizers... that is until they leave their tendencies aside and get the girls of their dreams. In this case, he gets the Annie Hamilton of the game, Adriana Salazar, in his ending. Appearance A dark blonde guy with a navy blue tank top with thunder details, sky blue pants, bracers with the colors of Colombian flag and red cloth belt. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm '- "Joaquín is the sole son of the president of the discographic company Fulgor Estelar, best friend of Carlos since childhood and the second-in-command of the Rhythm Battlers. As one of the disciples of Ken Lee, he's invited to the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts in order to fight against opponents worthy for his guts, and at the same time, flirt with every competing girl present, excluding his childhood friend Adriana, of whom only sees her as a friend, much to her own chagrin. However, things will go for the worse if he knows it will lead to an ever bigger trap." Gameplay Power and Abilities Joaquín Ortiz is very impress for Martial Artist like Carlos Velásquez. Cost his Fighting Style, shades as quick. Joaquín's fighting style is Salsae-Kwon-Do, which is the korean martial art Tae Kwon Do mixed with Salsa, another known latin american music genre. Part of the Salsa motif on him is his dashing personality and affinity to charm the ladies. Movelist Special Moves * '''Tiro de Futból: Hold B for 3 seconds, F + K (He summons with his hands a soccer shaped fireball and launches it with a kick.) ** His Super Rhythmic versión, Gól de Gloria, has the fireball enlarged at 5% and causes more damage. * Media Luna Cresciente: Hold D for 3 seconds, U + K (He somersaults his opponent to the air.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Media Luna Fénix, has the somersault engulfed in flames and deals up to five hits. * Patada Deslizadora: HCF + K (He slides towards his opponent with a downward kick. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patada Terrenal, has the downward kick releasing earth debris and deals three hits. * Triple Patada: QCF + K (He attacks with three kicks that can be performed manually. The first kick is a straight kick to the gut, the second kick is a roundhouse kick to the head and the final kick is a Neri Chagi. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patada de Volcán, changes the move for a direct Neri Chagi which releases a lava stream from the ground, dealing five hits. * Bicicleta Aerea: UQCF + PA (He dashes towards his opponent with three bycicle kicks. Air move only.) ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bicicleta del Dolor, has the move stopping if he makes contact with his opponent, dealing five kicks and finishing with an upward kick that sends him/her to the ground. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Combo de Patadas Rapidas: QCB, HCF + 3K (Joaquín prepares with a left knee pose as he says "Time to finish!" and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he does a series of kicks to him/her, the he uppercuts with the Patada de Media Luna, sending his opponent to fly. Later, he jumps and does a chilean soccer kick to his still airborne opponent, falling him/her to the ground.) Secret Technique * 'Gól von Hit: '''He prepares to do a Neri Chagi charged with flames. Other Moves * '''Throw Forward: '''Joaquín grabs the opponent's head and crushes to forward with the roundhouse kick. * '''Throw Backward: '''He grabs the opponent and the switch away to the fight and then punch it. Sequences Battle Intro Joaquín starts to kick three times and then does a roundhouse, followed by bringing his opponent as he says "Can you evade my furious feet? I don't think so!" before he goes to his Salsae-Kwon-Do stance. Match Point Joaquín rises his right feet three times from down to up and then says "Burn it all... baby!". Victory Pose Joaquín performs a split, then gets up and then prepares to do a Neri Chagi charged with flames, as the camera focuses closely on him. Dark blue colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "You're trying to imitate me entirely? ''¡No eres más que un farsante!" * (vs. Carlos) "Nice sparring session, amigo!" * (vs. Rina) "Rina-chan, forgive me for hitting your cute face. Let's never mention that incident again." * (vs. Adriana) "Sorry, Adriana... I only see you as a friend and nothing more." * (vs. Iván) "That match is incredibly smoking, compañero! * (vs. Takeru) "Abandon your ties with the Yakuza and join us. You wouldn't regret it!" * (vs. Murdock) "To say you fed up with me because of your sister is an understatement." * (vs. Shantel) "If not for your overprotective brother, I would date you, nena." * (vs. Jacob) "Seriously? Stop attacking me like I'm a punching bag!" * (vs. Natalie) "Are you loca? Consider yourself fortunate that I woudn't put you in coma." * (vs. Damian) "What happened to you? I thought you're great on TV." * (vs. Garrett) "No need to be angry... better eat Snickers!" * (vs. Reggie) "I'm not a critic, but I think your Reggaepoeira needs some improvement." * (vs. Tomas) "To be clear, my father owns a private jet. How about piloting it?" * (vs. Fong) "I got one word for your performance: Impressive!" * (vs. Kastor) "Thanks for the match, Great Sage Euklideus." * (vs. Paulina) "This girl is no way i kept to like. Sorry lady i don't like you." * (vs. Barky) "HAHAHAHA, that's so funny, oh snap you totally funny guy." * (vs. Kali) "Geez, calm down, you have to being happy." * (vs. Knifemare) "OK, this person is kind a monster, you know." * (vs. Blade Crusader) "How my support me like tomboy, this is nuts." * (vs. Don Z) "My master's defeat is finally avenged!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Earth is not yours for the taking, demente!" * (vs. Cavevin) "Hey, are you the legendary rhythmic fighter from the past?" Arcade Joaquín Ortiz/Arcade Notes * Speaking of that, the term "Salsa Cumbiando" refers to a selection of Cumbia and Salsa. Here, it refers as a classic rivalry between the two musical genres. * After his interlude fight against Shantel, he's pursued by her brother Murdock, and guess which theme I put for that scene? That's right, it's the famous "Yakety Sax" song from The Benny Hill Show. * If you're fighting against him in the Ortiz Mansión. You're fighting outside of it, and not inside. * I originally wanted him to be named Javier, but I changed it to Joaquín in order to avoid confusion with Javier Ortega, from MarcusDark2008's Death Sport. Curiously, both of them are Tae-Kwon-Do practicioners. * One of his after-match quotes against Garrett references the Snickers ads. Yeah, the "You're not when you're hungry!" ones. In this case, he says to Garrett that he needs to eat a Snickers in order to calm the latter's angryness. * Fun fact: His father, Horacio, which is seen in his ending, owns a private jet. He mentions this fact in his after-match quote against Tomas Cristiano. Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters